Within a relatively short period of time, the use of mobile communication devices (e.g., smartphones, tablets, or other user equipment) has become prevalent, thereby allowing users to communicate in various geographical locations using the same mobile communication device. Because of the ubiquity of these devices, modern users may carry their device with them the majority of the day and the various communication devices of the user may be in a powered-on state, irrespective of whether the user is actively using the device. In various instances, some mobile communication devices may be executing one or more applications that communicate with a mobile network while the device is in an active and/or dormant state. The rise of memory storage devices has increased the storage capacity of many communication devices, which in turn can enable the storage, installation, and execution of a greater number of applications on a mobile communication device. As mobile network throughput has increased, so too has the number of applications communicating with the network. In some instances, users subscribe to a mobile network service that provides communicative coupling for their mobile communication devices. The user may subscribe to a network service that permits a certain amount of data usage allotment for a given time period. Some applications may communicate with the network even when executing in the background of the mobile communication device, and thus the user may be unaware of the amount of data usage. As such, the increased amount of data traffic between any one mobile communication device and a mobile network can strain network resources and contribute to network traffic congestion.